<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DuckTales: Insanity AU (Chapter One: Melancholia) by DoctorQuacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825025">DuckTales: Insanity AU (Chapter One: Melancholia)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQuacks/pseuds/DoctorQuacks'>DoctorQuacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckTales: Insanity AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU based on a lost episode story, Other, insanity au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQuacks/pseuds/DoctorQuacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a hurricane in Duckburg, but in times like this, it has become a tornado in Duckburg or something like that. A childhood friend of Donald and Della moves into Duckburg and not only meets new friends along the way but will meet people who seem to be insane or murderous... Based on DuckTales (2017): The Last Crash of the Sunchaser (Alternate). Credit goes to the writer of that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckTales: Insanity AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been rewatching DuckTales to make sure I get everything right and I've decided to change things in this fanfic. No, I won't change the rating cause we all know what content it'll be like. But I might update this story and rewrite some stuff so, stay in touch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke, fire, ashes, coming from below the peak. <em>Hear the fire crackling through the air?</em> It has been burning for 4 hours since the plane crashed straight down to the ground. Many pieces were on the ground, losing their color or burning into ashes. <em>How did it fall straight down you say?</em> <em>Well, to put it shortly, the Duck family was heading to Monacrow for a vacation, the plane crashed into a peak, Scrooge reveals the truth of Della's disappearance, a fight started, the plane fell and they died. </em></p><p><em>What's that? Did I overreact with that or did I put it there as a joke? Well, that's how it happened. I ain't lying. Anyways,</em> the fire began to die down and what do you see over there? The destroyed plane and the dead bodies of Ms. Beakley, Launchpad McQuack, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, and Webby Vanderquack.<em> I ain't kiddin'. They're dead. </em><em><strong>Dead </strong></em><em>dead.</em> <em>No pulse. No signs of them alive. Just dead. However,</em> that's not the only thing that caused their deaths. Some of them have gun and knife wounds, the pilot was shot in the head, thus causing the crash and unable to fly it back up, and the boy in blue was slashed in the neck, was shot in the head, and was stabbed in the back by a katana. <em>But who am I missing?</em> Oh, Scrooge McDuck. <em>But where is he? I'll tell ya.</em></p><p>In the manor, "Donald Duck" was murdered by the millionaire, <em>I'm not gonna say it in detail, let's just say that his death was so brutal, even the narrator which is me can't explain it without givin' ya nightmares and thinkin' about it or vomiting,</em> and was thrown into the pool.<em> Why did I add quotation marks? You'll find out soon.</em></p><p>Inside, you can see a mirror with blood, and on the floor, a bloody outline of a body, <em>looking like it had been rolling around, constantly twitching, or having an exorcism</em>, and just a little bit further away from the outline you can see the duck with all the money in the world, dead, hanging from outside the window. However, he also had a bullet hole in the head meaning that he was also shot with a gun that's now on the ground below. <em>Don't ask why. I don't wanna spoil the good stuff.</em> On the table, there was a note with blood on the table. <em>As I said, don't ask why. As I said, you'll find out soon. Why did I say them two times?</em></p><p>At the funeral, where the remaining characters are mourning the death of the main ducks. It was raining and some of them have flowers in their hands. Goldie o' Glit didn't show any emotions. <em>Probably </em>because Scrooge's death pushed her to depression, <em>maybe.</em> Paul Quacker, an officer, puts the flowers on the grave. He sighed "I'm sorry, Scrooge. I hope you rest in peace…", as he kneeled at the grave. They all left the graves in sadness, with a horrible future to come. However, those who stayed, grinned at the graves, planning on what to do next since Scrooge McDuck is out of the picture. Before leaving, one said this "Should've stayed where you <em><strong>were…</strong></em>".</p><p>The money bin was locked up with the rest of Scrooge's coins in order to keep trespassers away from the said bin <em>but be proud that it closed down for good otherwise, they would've taken 'souvenirs' and be cursed or something.</em> McDuck Enterprises was shut down for good and no one talked about it <em>cuz it didn't matter or maybe that there's not much to talk about</em>. The manor where Scrooge McDuck lived and died was 'destroyed' by Ma Beagle, <em>but she didn't actually destroy it because of an undisclosed reason.</em></p><p>
  <em>Before you say 'So, this means that Magica did win.", no, 'The Shadow War!' never happened. Ever. Boy, things ain't going great for Duckburg. But mark my words, things will turn out for the best someday…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Day in Duckburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter One: A New Day in Duckburg...</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>12 1/2 days later…</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>In an almost empty room, the raven-haired figure, whose name is referred to as M.C. Tristan, <em>which sounds like an unnamed protagonist</em>, hears the alarm and wakes up to turn it off. He yawns and looks at the calendar.</p><p>Today is the day for his job interview and for him to move to Duckburg. He has been planning this move ever since he and his friend had a chat about Duckburg and how it was known as a strange yet peaceful place. According to the raven-haired duck, he used to live there until his father had him and his wife move to Anneville because he dislikes the doctors in Duckburg for a particular reason.</p><p>"Well… Today's the day…I guess..." he said as he gets out of his bed to change his clothes and then sighs, "If I don't get the job, I guess I have to go with Seth's job plan B…". The raven-haired looks over to the notebook with 'Plan B' written on it, saying 'Go watch the neighbors' plants or go paint watching'. "It'll be worth it…", he sighed. He put his notebook in the box labeled 'Notes' and taped the box. He walked from his now empty house to his car with boxes inside of it as he calls his friend, Seth Damon.</p><p>"Look, I'll be moving into the apartment where you lived. I know it's a small place but it's the only option on where to move… Plus, what's wrong with a place with couches and an office in the entrance, a hot tub, a pool, and that one room you mentioned. … About my what?", the duck in a sweater questioned and rolled his eyes. "Seth, I'll be fine. Sure, I have a fear of clo-", he paused at the word 'clock' and then continued.</p><p>"And I'm schizophrenic, but I'll make the most of it. Plus, they say it's a peaceful and perfect place to live. And that is a tongue twister. I still can't believe I'm going back to my childhood hometown. I'll see what I missed, how everything changed when I left, maybe I'll make new friends, and I'll even find a therapist to help me with my disorder. And maybe... Just maybe... I'll reunite with my childhood friends… We've never seen each other since I moved… Gotta go, Seth…". The raven-haired hangs up and looks at a picture of Donald and Della when they were young. "Can't wait to see you guys again…", sighed the shy duck.</p><hr/><p>He then got into his car and drove from Anneville, passing the "You're now leaving Anneville… See you real soon!", to Duckburg, passing the sign "Welcome to Duckburg!" as he looked around the said city.</p><p>In Duckburg, things have changed since he moved out from there. As he drove, he could see that something was off. The environment seems low and cloudy and some are smiling and have moved on and some are just saddened but are trying to move on. In the right by the stoplight, he could see that a female duck is putting up a poster about a rumor in Duckburg. M.C. looked at the girl with brunette hair and then thought to himself "<em>Wait, they never told me about her randomly putting up these posters nor the environment...</em>". He was about to ask her when the light turned green. He sighed and drove to the interview as he decided to walk around town later on. As he looks around to see what else has changed, he sees that he's now at Glomgold Industries and stops the car. He got out of the car and took a breath. "Okay... Here I go…"</p><hr/><p>"Alright, Mr. M.C. Tristan. Is that correct or are you tryin' to keep your real name a secret just to work for me?" said the small Scottish CEO, holding a file on his hand.</p><p>"Well, it is my name but I'm only called that by my closest people… My name is actually Mercury-'' said M.C., but was then interrupted by the CEO.</p><p>"Mercury?! I'm guessing that your parents had a thing for planets."</p><p>"Actually, my mom did have that interest but my dad was different since-'' the raven-haired mentioned but was interrupted again by the Scottish CEO.</p><p>"I don't want to hear it. Are we gonna do this interview or just talk about your name and parents?"</p><p>The nervous duck sat silently and looked at the CEO without trying to cause a scene with the CEO.</p><p>"Anyways, why do you want this job?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, I was told by someone I knew back in Anneville, saying that there was a job interview opening, so I knew that I had to go there since I was moving to Duckburg at the same time. Isn't that a coincidence?!" he laughed.</p><p>"Right… Do you have any weaknesses? If ya do, I won't laugh nor insult you.", the CEO said.</p><p>"Well, I kinda have a fear of clocks and couldn't even look at it without having a mental breakdown…"</p><p>The CEO began laughing right after M.C. said that.</p><p>He frowned as the CEO slowly stopped laughing.</p><p>"Sorry, but fears of clocks?! God! I can't stop laughin' from this statement. But, I'm willing to take out any clocks to avoid your mental breakdown."</p><p>"Okay." silently the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"Do you have a family?"</p><p>"N-no! None, yet." said the dark hair duck.</p><p>The CEO stared at him "Good, good, just checking… Otherwise, I would've been reminded by someone I used to know…"</p><p>"Wait, who?" questioned M.C., wondering who is someone that the Scottish CEO knows about but he didn't answer and continues with the questions.</p><p>"So, why don't you talk about yourself?", asked the CEO.</p><p>"Well, I was actually born in Duckburg but had to move from this town all because of my dad was, as my mom would put it, a little quacked up in the head, but she still loves him. We never had any family moments because of my dad's condition but they never neglected me. But they never told me how they met and how they got married." the raven-haired mention.</p><p>"I see… Well, I don't have any more questions. So, I guess you're hired. Welcome to Glomgold Industries, Mr. Tristan." the CEO said.</p><p>"Gee… Thanks, Mr. Glomgold…"</p><p>"However, while I won't tell what your job is here, you might be given a task from me, even if you're new here." Flintheart Glomgold mentioned as he takes out a file from his desk. "Here, take it." M.C. grabs the file and reads "'Many Reasons Why Flintheart Glomgold is the Richest Duck in the World'? Umm… I don't know, sir. I mean isn't it narcissistic?" "No, it's more of self-promotion.", the CEO said with a different tone. "But in all seriousness, you should get going and work on this or else!" "Y-yes, sir, sorry sir!", whimpered the raven-haired duck.</p><hr/><p>M.C. quickly ran out of Flintheart's office and was about to run back to the car when he bumps into someone.</p><p>"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GOD!"</p><p>"Sorry, I just need to get to the car to unpack some stuff for where my new house is." said the raven-haired duck. "Well, watch where you're going next time…" groaned the inventor.</p><p>"Say, you must be the new intern…"</p><p>"No, I'm the new worker here…" corrected the shy raven-haired. "Whatever… My name is Gyro Gearloose if you're going to ask who I am… But call me Dr. Gearloose." introducing the inventor. "I'm M.C. Tristan… But I would tell you my full name-" the duck almost finished introducing himself. "Look, I can't deal with anyone right now. I already had to deal with two horrible incidents and now I have to deal with a worker whose possible habit is bumping into people!" interrupted the glasses-wearing chicken.</p><p>"Look, I was sorry. I was in a hurry- Wait, incident? What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Did anyone die? Who were the victims?!" the sweater-wearing duck questioned. "Did anyone die, you say?" "Uh, yes?" The short-tempered inventor was reminded of something when M.C. asked if anyone died in that incident. He took a sad breath. "Look, I know you're being a bit nosey but let me tell you this. Those two incidents are… just too hard to talk about… And even if I did-" the chicken stopped before he could cause more sadness. "What? Why did you stop? You know you can always tell anyone…" said the raven-haired. "Uhh… FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER!" the inventor burst in anger before leaving the poor duck behind.</p><p>"I'm sorry about Dr. Gearloose. He's not usually like that before. But he does have anger issues..." apologized the intern. "Well, that explains his attitude…" said the nervous duck as he gets up.</p><p>"So, you're new here right?"</p><p>"Yes… I was told that this town is known for its… nature."</p><p>"True, true. I'm Fenton by the way."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, F-Fenton… I preferred to be called M.C…" the raven-haired duck introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too, M.C.," said Fenton. "It's great to see another intern here."</p><p>"Actually, I'm here as a worker, but same here. I just got one question…" said the black-haired duck.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"What does he mean by 'incident''", asked the raven-haired duck. That shocked the intern, hearing about <em>what happened or something like that.</em> "What incident?" said the nervous intern, "There was no incident! Gyro was making this up just to confuse you!" M.C. was concerned about why he was nervous.</p><p>
  <em>First Gyro, my crus- what? and now Fenton?</em>
</p><p>"I don't think he was making this up."</p><p>"He was! Really! It's not like it's true!" yelled Fenton.</p><p>"Fenton, just tell me. You can't lie all the time." said M.C.</p><p>Fenton was beginning to tear up and as M.C. was about to say something, the intern burst in tears and said "JUST… NEVERMIND!" and left.</p><p>M.C. was shocked and confused as he walked to the car. He opens the door and closes it and drives to his new place. "<em>I wonder what has gotten into him."<br/></em></p><hr/><p>When the sweater-wearing duck arrived at the apartment, the manager showed him his room. "And this is where you'll be living. If there are any problems with your kinky neighbor-" said the manager. "Don't worry about Seth. He's kinda friendly and maybe a little weird… But I don't see anything wrong about him." reassured M.C. "Well then, but if he does anything to ya," the manager said as she takes out a pepper spray, <em>which somehow she has a collection of pepper sprays. And no, she only kept these just in case of a rapist attemptin' to strip her down,</em> "Use this. It works on anyone." "Uhhh… okay?" said M.C., as he closes the door. "Alright, first I need to unpack. Then, off to work…"</p><hr/><p>After putting the books on the shelves, puts clothes in the closet, and puts the picture frames on the walls or tables, M.C. was on his bed, pondering and pondering what was wrong with them. He was told that Duckburg was a perfect town with perfect happy people, but those people don't seem very happy, instead, they look depressed, like if someone died in front of them, which it did happen except with dying in front of them. He understands they didn't want to talk about it, but he wants them to tell him what was bothering them, even if he isn't a parent. He sometimes wishes that he isn't schizophrenic and that he didn't have chronomentrophobia, so he can look at a clock without having a mental breakdown. As he taps his pencil on the notebook he's been told to write on and tries to concentrate, he starts to get tired. The raven-haired would try to keep himself awake and not fail this task so that his boss, Flintheart wouldn't scream at him. He slowly falls asleep but only to wake up with a shock when he hears something.</p><p>"Who's there?!" he nervously shouted. "Don't come any closer!" He looks around to see if anyone's in the room right now. He then saw something he has never seen before. Because of his schizophrenia, he saw a memory, not his memory, but someone else's memory. It had a glitching screen with a woman, bracing before the screen went to black. "No... No... No!", he cried as he pushed the button as he could try to bring the woman back but with no success. Eventually, he failed to bring her back. "I hope you're happy..." A voice is heard with an echo. "But... I... I j-just wanted to help her..." the raven-haired whimper. "Would you help her by leaving her in SPACE?! NOT TO BE HEARD FROM AGAIN?! KEEPING HER EXISTENCE LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!", the voice boomed. "Wait, what..." he wonders as he is then picked up by the voice's hands.</p><p>"AREN'T YOU A LIAR AND A MONSTER?! AREN'T YA?!"</p><p>"LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! A LIAR! NO-GOOD!" repeating the words to M.C., who began screaming.</p><p>"STAY AWAY! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"</p><p>He struggles to get out, he twists and turns, but it's no use. As he was about to scream, he looked to see the voice who grabbed him was a figure with blue clothing. "It can't be… Who are you?!".</p><p>The little blue figure grows angry and attempts to exterminate M.C. when he then wakes up, in a cold sweat.</p><hr/><p>The raven-haired looked around to see that he's still in his room. He took deep breaths and wondered what was all that about. "<em>W-who, who was he and why is he angry at me?</em>"</p><p>Then, as he was going to continue, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the bathroom and uses water on his face. "<em>It's just a dream, M.C., it's just a dream...</em>". When he walked to the door and opened it, he saw that no one was there. "<em>Ding dong ditchers</em>", he thought and was about to go back when he saw a note on the door. "Meet me at the pub. - Seth D.", M.C. read the note. "I should've told Seth I have work to do." He sighed and then thought it was something important. "Maybe, I could go there for a few minutes.", he reconsidered. M.C. puts the note away and proceeds to go to where Seth is, hopefully, to tell him about what happened when he first returns to Duckburg and what happened in his room. He sighed that it would be a foolish idea to tell him since he could be considered crazy and insane. As he drives, he ponders and ponders on what to tell Seth as he drives there.</p><hr/><p>Inside the bar, the raven-haired duck walks inside, looking for Seth. As he walked, he saw many people either drinking or throwing darts. Two people in the back were starting a fight but one person tried to stop it. A couple went to the closet and does <em>God knows what they're</em> <em>doin'</em>. One was vaping, <em>cuz using cigarettes would be outdated for some peeps</em>. "Hey, big boy. Wanna make some love?" said a hooker. "N-no thanks." The black-haired duck puts his hoodie on and continues walking until…</p><p>"Hey! Mercury! You made it! <em>Hic</em>".</p><p>The white-haired duck with a drunk and seductive look was waving at the nervous raven-haired duck. He walked to where the drunk duck was sitting. "Uhhh, hey Seth. I got your note but why didn't you text me instead? I don't think anyone puts notes on doors anymore..." said M.C.</p><p>"Nah, I only did that so that manager doesn't see my 'texts'," mentioned Seth, "She doesn't trust me, I don't trust her."</p><p>This actually made M.C. <em>and the narrator</em> shocked on how could she read his text if Seth kept his phone at all times, <em>probably because of his suspicious behavior whenever he called M.C. and talked to him in a weird way and how the number of times when he texts him, he would rarely moan or smile in a weird way.</em></p><p>"I see that you have already drunk some… shots…"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>hic</em> I only drink once a week, don't want to end up six feet underground. <em>Hic</em>" slurred the drunken duck, "How is she to you?"</p><p>"Well, she's kinda strict and somehow has a pepper spray collection." mentioned the raven-haired duck, "And come to think of it, about the 'manager not seeing your texts' thing, it seems that she doesn't trust you.".</p><p>"Mercury, it happens every time. I got used to it. I just hope she understands the reason why." laughed the drunk duck as he hides a pocket knife in his pocket.</p><p>"Look, there's something that I wanted to tell you." said the jacket-wearing duck.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead. I'll try to stay stable. Mostly because of my shots." said the white-haired duck.</p><p>"While I was working on an assignment that Flintheart gave me, I kinda fell asleep and-" said M.C. as Seth falls to the table and sobers from the shots he drank. The nervous duck sighs as the bartender give him a cup of water. He holds his cup as he continues explaining, "There was this boy in blue clothing, but not like Little Boy Blue. He was somehow upset at me all because I somehow left 'her' in space, not to be heard from again… I don't know who she was but after this nightmare, I can't look at the sky the same way…" explained the raven-haired as he looked at the sky. "I wonder… How did she get into space in the first place… I just hope she's okay. I mean who would be crazy enough to get stranded in space with no food or water or even oxygen?".</p><p>"Well, hey there boys…" A hand was on the raven-haired duck's hand as he notices the person who put her hand on him. "Here for a drink, ay?"</p><p>"Uhh… No-no. I'm just havin' water. I'm not an alcoholic. Unlike my friend there…" said M.C. as he looks at his white hair friend who's waking. "Okay, I'm up… What do you-", the white-haired duck talked and stopped as he looked at the bombshell in a red dress matching her red hair, "Oh god… Not you… If it's about offering me a drink, I already had my shots. <em>Damn bimbo...</em>".</p><p>"I'm Casey Tristan… But I preferred to be called M.C." introduced the shy duck. "Well, it's great to know a fine gentleman like you and it's also 'great' to already know your friend with still has a drunk attitude…", said the redhead with a well-rounded bosom. "Yeah… I'll try to get my 'drinking addiction' out of the window… <em>Which I don't even have...</em>" said Seth in sarcasm as he attempts to reach his pocket knife but holds his hand from it <em>just to make sure he doesn't cause a scene in the bar</em>.</p><p>"So, have you ever thought of dating?" asked the redhead. "Well, I never thought of that…" said M.C. "I do..." said the white-haired duck as he looks at the raven-haired duck lustfully. "Well, it looks like he actually thought of dating despite his drinking issues"</p><p>"Yeah… But I'm only going to pick someone who isn't a total bit-" almost finishing Seth before M.C. covered his mouth and forced a smile. "Well, isn't he just quirky or something?" said the raven-haired duck as his polar opposite took his hand away. "Well, M.C., I have thought of dating but it's always hard to find a perfect guy with the perfect hair, the perfect personality, the perfect eyes, and no drinking-"</p><p>"We get it, Helga!" the white-haired duck interrupted the red bombshell. "Mercury, may we have a conversation, alone?" Seth drags M.C. to the washroom. "Yeah… Go to the restroom… That's where you boys had to go for a conversation…" said Helga with a suspicious and angered tone.</p><hr/><p>Inside the washroom, the two polar opposites were beginning their conversation with the white-haired duck in a huff look. "Do you even know who she is?!" asked Seth, "Well, no… We just met…" answered M.C. "That's the point! That hooker is not other than Helga Diabolus, also known as Hellish Red Helga. She got that name from wearing all of this red to match her hair color. Ever since she got fame from her bikini modeling, she became the most popular model in Duckburg, mostly from horny men like me except I don't find her that attractive." argued the white-haired.</p><p>"What?" said the raven-haired duck from hearing that last statement. "What? But anyway," continued Seth, "She and I never had a good relationship. I can't stand her constant accusations of me drinking a lot and worse, had to deal with her flaunting just because she looks that hot. But what baffles me is that she always leaves some details of what could be her plans. That excuse of a model thinks that I wouldn't find her plans but I got half of the proof I needed. Take a look.". He took out a photo of a- "D'oh, damn it! I got the wrong picture" yelled the white-haired duck, <em>who didn't let me finish my statement. Now, the readers will never know what the photo was!</em> "You know what, forget the photo. What my point is that she is most likely hiding something… But I don't know what… What do you think, Mercury?" asked Seth as he turned around to see M.C. had left. "M.C.? Mercury?" the white duck sighs, "The poor boy had to run, didn't he? Well, I guess I could do something in that room."</p><hr/><p>The next day, M.C. gave his Scottish boss the files and the task he was given. "Hmm… Okay… Okay… Well, Mercury, since you did a good job on this despite your sweat being on the paper, I hate to admit but congrats. You did what I asked you to do. Unlike my workers here...", growled the small boss, "Why don't you go to ye work station while I read this in private?".</p><p>"Y-yes, sir.", said the raven-haired duck as he was given a map to his station and left the room for Flintheart to criticize the paper. "What kind of worker would write with sweat and scribbles?"</p><p>The raven-haired duck walked to his station location, only to realize it was a <em>damn</em> janitor closet. "Well, it's better than being an accountant or an intern… Oh, hey Fenton!" said the jacket-wearing duck as he noticed the intern. "M.C., hey, it's great to see you again." said the intern. "Look, about yesterday, I didn't mean to mention… You know…"</p><p>"That? Oh, it was nothing. It happens a lot, some people mention that thing but I got used to it… Barely…" said the intern in a low voice in the last part, "But anyway, how was yesterday? Did anything happened after your job interview?"</p><p>"Well, I was unpacking everything in my new home and I was given a pepper spray just in case by the manager, I'm still concerned about her pepper spray collection…" said the raven-haired duck. "But when I was working on a task, I suddenly had this weird daydream where-"</p><p>"Alright, enough chit chat, we got work to do. Oh, hey Mercury." said a familiar duck. "Seth?! You work here too?!" shouted the nervous duck. "Well, I have to work two jobs such as this job every other day since Mr. Glomgold pays me less than you guys. Except for Fenton, the intern here." said the white-haired duck. "Si… True true," said the intern. "Look, what am I trying to say is-"</p><p>"Mercury, we can talk after work, but right now, we need to do what we're supposed to do." said the 'calm' duck. "Maybe after work, we could go to the park where coin-operated binoculars are. But I don't use it much" said Fenton. "How come?"</p><p>"No reason…" That answer confused M.C. but he then spoke. "Look, I'd love to come with you guys, but I have a prescription to pick up at the same time…" said the raven-haired duck, "But don't worry, I'll be there on time. I promise."</p><p>"...Okay then! See you there!" said the intern walking back to his station, the same goes to the white-haired duck who shrugged. M.C. thought to himself as he grabs the mop from the closet, "<em>What did Fenton mean by no reason?</em>".</p><hr/><p>After work, M.C. walked to the pharmacy to get the antipsychotic pills. As he walked, the nervous duck looks around to see many businesses and more people. He was nervous around many new people he has never seen before. He wanted to talk to them but he didn't have the guts to do so. The people seem to be in a calm mood this time as he walked around in town.</p><p>As he walked, he saw the same poster of the rumor the brunette put up. He grabs the poster, folds it, and puts it in his pocket, and then continues walking. He arrives at the pharmacy and opens the door. Inside the pharmacy, there were four people inside with different prescriptions. A woman, with beautiful blonde hair and bandages around her, has a prescription for painkillers, another woman, with brunette hair, has a prescription for a different type of nasal spray, just to make sure that it doesn't happen again, <em>Easter egg, eh?</em> A brown-haired man has a prescription for someone with the flu, and another man with a hat is holding a prescription for anti-stress pills.</p><p>The raven-haired duck walked to the counter, "Hey, uhh, I would like to make a prescription for antipsychotic pills…", he asked. The pharmacist writes on the clipboard, "Name?". M.C. was in the decision between one of his names, <em>Mercury or Casey</em>. He sighed and said "Casey Tristan…". The pharmacist writes on his clipboard again. "Go take a seat." "Okay." Surprisingly, he sat two seats away from the hat-wearing duck. As he looked at the hat-wearing duck, he took a deep breath, "Umm… So, you're also getting meds?"</p><p>"Too many stress problems. I can't risk dying from stress." said the hat-wearing duck. "Hm. Schizophrenia. Had it ever since. I would always see many weird things back in Anneville like that floating zebra or two chairs that drink tea." laughed the raven-haired duck. "Yeah. Did they have a British accent?" asked the hat-wearing duck. "Sorta"</p><p>"... What an awful stereotype…" mumbled the hat-wearing duck. "Quick question, what's with the hat?" asked the raven-haired duck. "It's nothing. I just need to use it from the sun." answered the hat-wearing duck. "We're not under the sun…" said the raven-haired duck. The hat-wearing duck then sighs and took off his hat, revealing a sparkling blue-dyed hair. "I'm Christopher Featherson."</p><p>"M.C…"</p><p>"M.C.? Sounds like a DJ's title." said Christopher, chuckled from that name, "But seriously, what is your name?".</p><p>"Well, it's short for Mercury Casey. My mom named my first name after the planet Mercury because she has an interest in planets." said the raven-haired duck. "Planets? Like the ones outside of Earth?" questioned the blue-haired duck. "Yeah, I remembered that she used to show me pictures of many planets!" mentioned M.C. "Wow, you must've known your mum's interests." said the British duck, "But, how did you get the name 'Casey'?"</p><p>"Easy, it was a unisex name!" said the raven-haired, making both Christopher and himself snickers. "To be honest, my last name isn't Featherson. That's actually my wife's surname. My last name is actually-" Just when Christopher was about to finish, he heard the pharmacy say his name. "Mr. Featherson?" The British duck walks to the counter and grabs his prescription and gives his phone number to M.C. "I'll call you later, I guess.", said the blue-dyed haired duck as he left.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, the raven-haired duck arrives at the park where the intern and the white-haired duck are by in between the benches and coin-operated binoculars. "Sorry, I'm late. It took me 19 minutes to get my prescription." said the nervous duck. "Hey, no worries. At least you came here before Gyro, who is taking a more than a minute to get here…" said the white-haired duck, "While we wait, we should get something."</p><p>"Good idea.", said Fenton as he takes out some water.</p><p>"So, Fenton, you must've rebound so quickly after what happened."</p><p>"Well, I'm not fully rebounded yet. Whenever anyone asked me about it, well you know."</p><p>As Seth and Fenton are having a conversation, the raven-haired duck walked to the binoculars and saw something in the distance, a building with a dollar sign. He puts the coin in the binoculars and looks to see that it is, <em>you guessed it</em>, the old money bin.</p><p>"Hey, ain't that the good ol' money bin?"</p><p>The same brunette girl, in a red shirt and blue skirt, who put up the rumor poster, stood right next to the jacket-wearing duck, "Oh, sorry. You didn't catch my name. I'm Glendy. Glendy Vasquack."</p><p>"Uhh, M.C… M.C. Tristan. Is that what you mean by that building?" asked the raven-haired duck. "Yeah, that place over there. Oh, that's the money bin. It has been in that state since the death of Scrooge McDuck. There's even a rumor based on it.", stated the brunette duck.</p><p>"Rumor?", the raven-haired duck took out the poster he folded and reads it.</p><p>"According to that rumor, ever since the poor and saddening death of Scrooge McDuck, the money bin has been closed down and locked up from many tourists who would plan to go inside and take some souvenir. However, it was a good thing it closed down. 'Cause, the place was haunted!"</p><p>"H-haunted?!"</p><p>"Yeah, I even experience it myself. Late at night, I was at the money bin, doing what normal girls do."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Two nights ago, Glendy was outside near the abandoned money bin, puts flowers all over the place, spinning around. </em>
</p><p>"Then, there was this girl on the window staring at me." <em>The brunette looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Hey! What are you lookin' at? Stop copying me!" argued the duck with no shoes. </em>
</p><p>"As I fought the girl in the window, I heard a voice inside. Not a security guard voice, but rather an eerie voice."</p><p>
  <em>The voice, sounding like someone was moaning but in a soft way, got the attention of the brunette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Is anyone there? Was it you, copycat?!" she yelled to her reflection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice continues with different voices, 'All his fault', 'He did this to me', He killed all of us…', and then it started saying the same words, 'He lied, and We died'. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As it continues, the brunette backed up slowly in fear and shaking before it screamed, 'HE LIED, AND WE DIED!'. It scared the girl so much, she ran from the money bin. </em>
</p><p>"Then, I ran and ran, escaping from those horrible voices."</p><hr/><p>Back to the present, the brunette finished her story about what happened to M.C., who's now shocked and concerned.</p><p>"And that's why I thought of putting up posters, so they can know the truth and my experience… The end!" the brunette, with her eyes crossed, sits down and looks at the view.</p><p>"<em>Money bin? Scrooge McDuck? Death? That's what Mr. Glomgold meant by someone he used to know! I got to know more about this!</em> Hey, Glendy, thanks for your talk and all but I have to go where I must be!" said the raven-haired duck as he runs to find more about the late Scrooge McDuck.</p><p>"Okay, see ya later, new friend!" smiled the brunette, "If you survive…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And scene! Thanks for reading the first episode of DuckTales: Insanity AU. This fanfic series is based on DuckTales (2017): The Last Crash of the Sunchaser (Alternate), from Geoshea’s Lost Episodes Wiki. Credit goes to the original writer of that story! Episode 2 is coming out soon so since I procrastinate a lot, it’ll take a month or more to complete an episode like this. Well, I must be goin’ now. See ya all soon!</p><p>- Your Friendly Neighborhood Duck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Letter and Meeting a Glittering Gal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 2: The Letter and a Glittering Gal<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>A nerdy, but with anger issues chicken was walking to where the intern and white-haired duck are. The reason why Gyro came late is that a lot of work and inventions were in his way and had to sort them out. It's also because of too many citizens in the way, <em>I would make a reference to that one joke but in times like we're in today, yeah that's a big no.</em></p><p>"Well, it took me a while to get here," said Gyro, wiping his hair,<em> head?!, I guess</em>. "Good. Good. You're here in time for this moment. At least you're not later like last time…" said the white-haired duck, putting his hands in his jeans' pockets.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah… So, what do you want to do now?" asked the inventor.</p><p>"Oh, I was thinking we could gaze into the sky, touch the lake's water, or look through that coin-operated binoculars with Mercury over there," said Seth, pointing to the coin-operator binoculars with just a female duck, Glendy Vasquack.</p><p>"I don't see anyone over there. Just that weird girl over there." said the inventor, insulting the young girl.</p><p>"Hey! I resent that! But it's kinda true." said the brunette, looking at the inventor, "Oh, hey friend-who-put-me-in-the-friend-zone-but-I'm-fine-with-that-cause-I'm-weird-but-I'm-sorta-not. What's going on?"</p><p>"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. We're in a park with one person left out! Intern, I thought you said M.C. was joining us after work!" yelled the short-tempered inventor, frowning at Fenton, thinking that he was lying.</p><p>"But I did! M.C. should've been-", the intern looked at where M.C. should be, "I don't understand. H-he was supposed to b-be here… Did he have to leave us when he just got here?"</p><p>The brunette got out a sandwich from her picnic basket and took a bite from it, "Maybe he went to that building," said Glendy, pointing to the abandoned money bin, "You told me that I should never talk about that place whenever we go to the park for a refresher, but you never said anything about talking about that place to anyone who is interested.", she then smirked.</p><p>The inventor was growing angry and was about to yell at the brunette for her stupidity, but then groans and pinches the bridge of his beak. "I'll yell at you later," groaned Gyro, looking at Glendy, "Right now, we have to go, now!", grabbing her hand.</p><hr/><p>M.C., walking to what's left of the money bin, have never seen a building like this before. Usually, all buildings were colorful and some are everywhere, <em>sometimes</em>, or only in certain places, but this building seems very unique. However, because of Scrooge McDuck's death, it was closed down to make sure that no one goes inside, <em><strong>EVER</strong></em>. The bridge entrance was all covered in police tape, but it wasn't enough to stop anyone to go inside like M.C.</p><p>
  <em>Don't ask why the police would put up the police tape when they could've used a wooden board.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Police tape… Why Police tape? … Maybe it was a bad idea to go over there-</em>" thought the raven-haired duck as he saw someone in the distance.</p><p>"<em>Wait… Glendy didn't mention anything about someone being over there. I thought she was alone with her reflection on the window.</em>".</p><p>The raven-haired duck continues to see someone over there as he starts walking over to the money bin.</p><p>"<em>That person looked familiar…</em>", he thought as he continued to walk. The raven-haired duck was pondering and pondering</p><p>"<em>What are they doing over there? Are they breaking in for a souvenir?! Are they trying to steal what was inside? What are they-</em> Ah!"</p><p>The raven-haired duck tripped and fell flat to the floor. He groaned and tried to get up. As he got up, he saw something that made him tripped. It was a yellow scabbard, but without the knife with it. M.C. looked around it and saw how the texture seemed colorful and now faded. He doesn't know where the knife was and how did it get here, but he knows that it could've belonged to someone. It couldn't be Seth <em>'cause the white-haired duck only has a pocket knife for some reason</em>. Besides, if the raven-haired duck were to bring it back to the owner, he would've been kidnapped and killed for 'stealing their equipment and attempting to take it to the police', but he can't keep it 'cause the police would have assumed that he's a murderer. <em>But then again, he would've been sent to a mental hospital for that cuz society.</em></p><p>"<em>I should take it back home and look for- No. Or maybe I could- No… Or maybe I could-</em>" as he thought, he was then grabbed by the hoodie and dragged from the money bin.</p><p>"<em>Wait, what?!</em>", the raven-haired duck gasped and looked back at the person in the money bin who then disappeared from there.</p><p>"<em>NO! Come back!</em>"</p><p>He was then stopped and lay on the floor for a few moments before being then furiously grabbed by the inventor. "What in god's name were you thinking?! Attempting to go in that fucking place we're not supposed to go?!" yelled the hot-headed inventor, "Are you a goddamn idiot?!"</p><p>"Dr. Gearloose, please go easy on him. He didn't mean to go near that place, honest!" intervene Fenton, trying to calm him down as they walked away from the money bin.</p><p>"Oh, right. Just like how Glendy didn't mean to tell him about the place that we should've to forget about!" scolded Gyro, looking at the brunette in anger.</p><p>"Dude, he was interested and I thought I could-" said the girl in red and blue before being interrupted by the inventor. "Don't get involved! You already cause enough problems for one day!"</p><p>…</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"Guys, let's not jump to conclusions. It's possible that he wants to see some dead bodies there." said the white-haired duck.</p><p>The inventor glared at the white-haired duck, "What did I just say?!"</p><p>"I know, but he could've found one." said the calm white-haired duck</p><p>The inventor facepalms and groans, "What my point is that going back there will lead us into trouble on a level I can't even explain!"</p><p>"But… I s-saw someone right over there.." said the raven-haired duck, where the figure would've been.</p><p>"Great… Just great… Now, I can't even trust you! I knew you would be the type of weirdo..."</p><p>They leave the abandoned money bin as M.C. holds the scabbard and looks down, feeling saddened that he might've made Gyro lose trust in him when he just first came to Duckburg. He looked back at the money bin, <em>again…</em>, and sighed.</p><hr/><p>Back at home, the saddened raven-haired duck was looking down on the table, thinking of how he is going to apologize. <em>As I said,</em> he had just lost the inventor's trust after he just came to Duckburg.</p><p>"<em>Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why did I have to listen to that weird girl?! Me and my damn mental illness!</em>" As he thought, he slammed his fist to the table, cracking its glass and angrily mumbling to himself.</p><p>It wasn't the first time he lost his own temper.</p><p>Back in Anneville, the raven-haired duck, at a young age, would always cry or scream when he's unable to walk and fell and his mother had to calm him down to avoid the neighbors complaining to her. However, his father, <em>acting like the parent who would protect his children in times like this</em>, somehow calm his son down. <em>Don't ask why. The narrator or the creator of this story doesn't even know how Lucas calmed his son down, probably did it verbally when they're alone.</em> When in public with his father, he would have some abnormal behavior which Lucas claims that it's a phase, he'll get over it.</p><p>In his teen years, M.C. suddenly has gotten a little moody lately, repeating telling his aunt, 'Out of my room! I don't want to see you right now!', and wasn't very good in class, <em>with neither good nor bad grades.</em> His aunt would mumble, saying that it's just a phase, he'll get over it.</p><p>4 years after his parents left for an undisclosed reason, the raven-haired duck, in college, would always hear voices in his head and see things that ain't there and at one point, he would break something when there was the smallest problem, <em>it's </em><em>just a phase, he'll get over it! </em></p><p>
  <em>I still don't understand why he isn't in an asylum from that?<br/></em>
</p><p>"Still guilty from what happened, Mercury?" asked the concerned white-haired duck.</p><p>The schizophrenic duck didn't answer.</p><p>"Are you even okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Seth. I'm just… Nervous about what Gyro meant by me being a type of weird person… I think he was kinda right. Too bad he'll never forgive or trust me after what I have done...", mentioned the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"He was probably upset and still sad about that one incident and maybe was angry at you. But don't let words like that get to you. Like the old saying, 'Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never kill me'.", said the white-haired duck.</p><p>"Don't you mean 'Words will never hurt me'?", said the raven-haired duck</p><p>The white-haired duck slowly leaves the room, leaving his yin-yang counterpart at the table, <em>probably just to set up dinner, or something like that… N-no, I'm not trying to add you-know-what to this story!</em></p><p>The raven-haired picked up the scabbard he found at the money bin and took a good look at the scabbard. He sighed, "Why did they leave you?"... While he didn't know how did it get here and who left it there, he made 3 theories:</p><p>#1: Someone must've broken into the money bin and dropped the scabbard when Glendy came to the money bin.</p><p>But Glendy never mentions a scabbard nor did she say anything about tripping on something when running away.</p><p>#2: Someone must've come last night and stole a katana and dropped the scabbard when someone came to check.</p><p>But, the tape hasn't been broken and the person would've been caught in those tapes.</p><p>#3: A murderer must've planned their killing spree and dropped their scabbard when someone came to check.</p><p><em>Okay,</em> that last theory confused the raven-haired duck, from that theory. As he ponders and ponders, the raven-haired duck got a phone call from Christopher Featherson, the same person he met at the pharmacy.</p><hr/><p>Normal = M.C. Tristan</p><p><em><strong>Bold/Italic</strong></em> = Christopher Featherson</p><hr/><p>"<em><strong>Hey, Casey… You have a minute? Sorry I had to call you at this hour…</strong></em>"</p><p>"No no, it's fine. We could talk for a minute."</p><p>"<em><strong>So, how was everything today?</strong></em>"</p><p>"Pretty good, I've talked with my co-workers, met this one girl named Glendy Vasquack, who seemed to be quite weird. She talked with me a little, and then I made my co-worker upset with me."</p><p>"<em><strong>How did you make him upset?</strong></em>"</p><p>"Well, she mentioned something about the abandoned money bin."</p><p>"<em><strong>The abandoned money bin, eh? Reminds me of how Officer Quacker told me about the letter he had which was torn apart when he found it. He couldn't show me what was left of the letter. </strong></em>"</p><p>"<em>Letter? Hmmm… I should get to the bottom of this.</em> Anyways, I tripped over a scabbard that might've belonged to someone."</p><p>"<em><strong>... Meet me tomorrow, 18:37…</strong></em>"</p><p>"Uhh… Okay… I guess…"</p><p>The raven-haired duck hangs up the phone and walks to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. <em>Cuz what else he could do at this time?</em></p><hr/><p>The next day, M.C. went to the police station first to find more info about Scrooge and the abandoned money bin. Christopher texted the raven-haired duck on which station he saw the police officer and talked with. He hoped that he would find the next clues. The raven-haired duck thought to himself if it's a good idea to talk to a police officer about this. <em>He can't say 'Hi, I'm a random citizen and I want to talk about a dead person and the abandoned place I almost went in!'. The fuzz will send him to jail or worse… <strong>THE ASYLUM</strong>!</em> The poor raven-haired duck sweats a little and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know if this was a good idea. I would be considered insane! But, if this was to find another clue of Scrooge McDuck, well, it'll be worth it…", he thought as he walks inside the station.</p><hr/><p>"H-hey, officer Quacker. I just moved in and someone told me about you and Scrooge McDuck… My name is M.C... M.C. Tristan…"</p><p>
  <em>Now, that's a quote from the previous story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll explain later.</em>
</p><p>The raven-haired duck had entered the front desk to talk to the officer, however, he still had a gut feeling that this would result in him getting arrested or sent to the asylum for his 'insanity'. However…</p><p>"Scrooge McDuck… That's a name I hadn't heard of since… I mean, sir, I don't know what you're talking about…" said the police officer, lying to cover his tracks, "I think you got the wrong person."</p><p>Ever since the horrible incident, the police officer had been a wreck. The one person, who he tried to help and try to give him therapy, had somehow killed his nephew and committed suicide after his family was killed in a plane accident. Unable to cope with the guilt that he could've prevented this if he headed to the manor sooner and stopped him from killing himself. But, what's the point, the officer couldn't do anything about it. He had to accept the fact that Scrooge is dead and there's nothing he could do to prevent this. But now, some random guy, not reporting a crime or murder <em>since…</em>, said something about Scrooge McDuck. How is he gonna get himself out of this? He can't just arrest the duck in black clothing or take him away. What kind of police would he be? <em>It would've been like the ones in our today's society. Yeah…</em></p><p>"Look, I don't want to waste your time. I had a horrible day yesterday, and I don't want to anger anyone here too…" said the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"I don't want to waste yours or mines either but I doubt you're that sane to mention something like this." said the police officer as he gets up from his chair.</p><p>"Sir, please. You must know anything about the death of Scrooge McDuck. I mean how did he died? Why did he die? Why hasn't anyone told me anything about the damn Money Bin shutting down after the old rich duck died? I just want to know what happened to him."</p><p>The police officer then sighed in despair and looked at the raven-haired duck, "Look, if you wanted to know what happened to Scrooge McDuck… Come in. Somewhere where no one can hear."</p><p>M.C. followed Officer Quacker to a different room, even if it means having the security involved and kicking him out.</p><p>The officer sat next to the raven-haired duck as he puts his hands on the table.</p><p>"This is a file of THE Scrooge McDuck. He was the richest duck in Duckburg. He was known for his adventures as he would tell me. He also told me, he has a family, 1 nephew. and 3 grand nephews, but he never told me any other family member as he would get nervous and would change the subject. Then, one day, he eventually..."</p><p>"He what?", asked the raven-haired duck</p><p>The officer didn't say anything but get up from the chair and walked over to fix the files.</p><p>The raven-haired duck sighed as the officer fixes the files and stuff like that. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I guess I should go…"</p><p>"Very well… But you can come back anytime if you wanted to talk…"</p><p>Saddened, the raven-haired duck left the office, but as he walked out, he saw something. It was a letter that was torn apart. "A letter?" Without the police officer looking, M.C. grabs the two pieces of the letter and left. As he walked out, he got a text message from Christopher.</p><p><strong>Christopher F.:</strong> Just to remind you, meet me at 18:37.</p><p><strong>Mercury T.:</strong> Okay, but where?</p><p><strong>Christopher F.:</strong> Near the entrance of the Money Bin…</p><p>This made the raven-haired duck pale. He couldn't go back there, not after what happened with the inventor and that weird girl.</p><p>But, he hoped that he has any more info about the dead billionaire.</p><hr/><p>At 6:37, the raven-haired duck eventually came to the Money Bin where he nearly went. He looked at the clock and waited for the blue-dyed duck to arrive. He wonders if this was an excuse for him to look at the place himself.</p><p>"I see you're here as well.", the voice told M.C., making him turn around, seeing a golden hair duck.</p><p>"Uhhh… Yeah… Just waiting for my friend to arrive…", said the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Goldie o'Glit.", introduced the golden-haired duck.</p><p>"I'm M.C. Tristan… I preferred to be called either Mercury or Casey.", introduced the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"So, you worked as a disk jockey?" asked the golden-haired duck</p><p>"Oh, I get that a lot. I remembered the number of times back at college that I was asked if I wanted to play as the DJ for a p-p-party.", mentioned M.C. "You know."</p><p>"Yeah. I can see that…"</p><p>The raven-haired duck and the golden-haired duck walked to the police tape as they chat and <em>stuff like that.</em></p><p>"So, you're here to look for clues of a dead person?", asked Goldie.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I noticed when my co-workers were a little depressed when I asked for the 'incident'. I met this friend and he asked me to come here to tell me something.", said M.C. "So, why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm looking for my missing piece. I lost it in here somewhere."</p><p>"Maybe I should help you find it here. What were you looking for?", asked the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"Uh, well, I was looking for… Oh, look your friend is here.", said Goldie</p><p>The blue-hair-dyed duck walked to where M.C. and Goldie are standing.</p><p>"Ah, hey M.C.", the blue-dyed duck greeted.</p><p>"H-hey, Chris.", the nervous duck greeted back, "Now, since we're all here. I guess we should explain the scabbard I found yesterday…"</p><p>"Right"</p><p>Goldie froze at the word 'scabbard'. "<em>Oh god. Don't tell me he has the-</em>" M.C. took out the scabbard and handed it to Christopher.</p><p>All this time, the raven-haired duck had the scabbard and somehow found it here. <em>How am I going to tell him it's mine?! </em>She feared that he would send it to the cops and get her into trouble with them. There must be a way to take back the scabbard with no consequences. Unless...</p><p>"Hey, I know the scabbard somewhere.", said the golden-haired duck</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. Let me explain."</p><p>The golden-haired walked near the police tape as she looked at the raven-haired duck, "I was out that night, two nights ago..."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Two nights ago, the golden-haired was going near the police tape as she looked at the money bin one last time as she sighed due to the death of Scrooge McDuck affected her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked around to make sure that no police officer finds out that she was breaking into the restricted area. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And thankfully the police are asleep and everyone's asleep except for the narrator and someone else... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she crawls past the police tape, she got up and walked up to the money bin and then sat down onto the bridge to the money bin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would then lay down on the bridge and stop to think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goldie would stare off to space, pondering and pondering, thinking of what she did or has done to cause all of this to happen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because she stole the Eye of the Demogorgon? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because of her actions? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because she abandoned Scrooge and left him for dead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because she backstabbed him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because of-<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>**BANG**</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, what now, she muttered as she got up. She noticed that it was a trashcan and saw a brunette walking to where she was. "G-ghosts, demons, and possibly angels from the below on which you call a sinful place. Are you all still enraged that I bust into a restricted area? I'll make it up to y'all."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, the golden-haired duck groaned, The brunette's coming back... Gotta make a move before she calls the fuss... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden-haired duck hid under the bridge as she waits for the weird brunette to leave and she did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ran off to get back to the hideout, but what she hadn't noticed that she left the scabbard behind.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I was going for a late-night stroll and just noticed the scabbard and since it's a restrictive area, I couldn't go back to get it. But, it's great to notice that you got it before me.", said the golden-haired duck as she grabs the scabbard, "Well, it's great knowing you, boys! Gotta go!"</p><p>The golden-haired duck ran off from the money bin, leaving M.C. and Christopher behind, confused.</p><p>"What's that about?", said M.C. in a confused way.</p><p>"I don't know, she probably was scared about the bin over there.", said Christopher, pausing before realizes something. "The scabbard looked awfully familiar."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I know I've seen that scabbard before. It was next to the library. I was going to find some stress-free books when... I saw that scabbard and its sword. I didn't care for it until you brought it up.", the blue-dyed-haired duck explains, "But when I went out, it disappeared. However, I would continue to see it, everywhere I go. I was worried that someone was following me, but I didn't mind. Unfortunately, I don't know where it belongs to. I mean it could've belonged to anyone."</p><p>"Goldie?", asked the raven-haired duck.</p><p>"No, not her. The blondie is probably taking it back to the proper authorities."</p><p>"But what if she's part of a gang? What if she'll come back and rob-"</p><p>"Mercury, she's not. You're just a little stressed out from yesterday.", reassured the blue-dyed-haired duck.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Look, why don't you just go home and get some rest for the rest of the night? I mean, Goldie seems to be a generous gal. I mean, what else is for her to be?"</p><p>"So, why did you call me to come over here.", asked the jacket-wearing duck.</p><p>Christopher looked back at the bin and turned back to M.C.</p><p>"Well, I've been getting a lot of memos of a so-called rumor and in the note, it says 'any pictures to show proof of the rumor being true and stuff. Anyone with the great photo will join... me...' Bet they want to break into this place.", chuckled the blue-dyed-haired duck, "What do you think-"</p><p>The blue-dyed-haired duck noticed the nervous duck disappeared. Sighing, "Guess he understood my word about going home..."</p><hr/><p>"What do you mean you lost the scabbard?! You do realize this will get us into trouble?!", screamed the figure.</p><p>"Ma'am, I didn't know how it happened! I was at the money bin last night after the visit to the graveyard, mourning for Scrooge." mentioned the golden-haired duck.</p><p>The figure groaned from that statement when she heard the name 'Scrooge'. Every time Goldie came back from the graveyard and the money bin, she would ALWAYS talk about how they met and how she abandoned him and came back to him years later. That sickens the figure so much about the blondie's dead lover.</p><p>"Again?! Ugh! He's gone, Goldie! You got to stop visiting him!" yelled the figure.</p><p>"Ma'am, it's been a few weeks since his death and I still hadn't got over it…", sighed the golden-haired duck.</p><p>"I don't care about him or his death, I cared about the scabbard! The scabbard!"</p><p>"Now, calm down. I've gotten the scabbard back and I came back a little late-" mentioned Goldie, in a concerned tone."</p><p>"Late... Yeah right. You came late because you stayed to mourn that deadbeat rich bastard!"</p><p>The blondie stood silent, before replying, "Ma'am, why would you say such a thing to a dead person like… He is one of the successful billionaires in Duckburg…"</p><p>"Yeah, until he somehow died." mentioned the figure, "Plus, he isn't the richest duck anymore, Flintheart is. Too bad I never got to see him. I would've stabbed him when I have the chance. I hoped one day that I find that graveyard and spit on his grave…"</p><p>"Okay… That was a bit rude." muttered the golden-haired duck.</p><p>The golden-haired duck left the figure's office. As the door closes, the figure sighs and slowly opened the blinds, looking at the city of Duckburg. She saw the blue-haired duck, walking to where her assistant, Goldie, would've gone first when the city rest. In a suspicious look, she stared at him for a little while until she said, "What is that man doing…"</p><p>Behind her, there was a blade on the table and a list of targets to murder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the revamped version of New Clues, now named The Letter and a Glittering Gal. Now, I might stay on track of my fanfic since I would procrastinate a lot. But, guess what, I'll try to continue working on Insanity AU. Stay Tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After... Ehhh... Don't have anything to write in... So... Enjoy, I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: I'll Be The Actress Starring in Your Bad Dream...</p><hr/><p>Back at the apartment, the raven-haired duck sat on one of the chairs, looking at the ceiling, without his jacket on.</p><p>He wore a cyan shirt with a smiley face on it, with one of its eyes crossed out.</p><p>He begins to wonder, why did Goldie take the scabbard and left the bin in such a rush? Did the cops find out that she was entering a restrictive area? Is it because of the haunted money bin even though there's no proof of it being haunted? Was it because she's part of a mafia group? <em>Okay, the last part wasn't true but it could be, to M.C</em>.</p><p>Whatever it is, the raven-haired duck plans to find the golden-haired duck and try to reason with her, even if it involves harm.</p><p>What's up with that scabbard anyway? Was it because she needs to send it to the cops? If she was, then why did she run with the scabbard like if she was on the run? What could it mean? It's not like she was-, the raven-haired duck stopped thinking for a bit. As he ponders and ponders, he soon realizes something.</p><p>What if she was planning to murder one of us?!, he thought in fear. What for god's sake is he going to do?! He knew that he isn't strong and that he couldn't even hurt a fly. The only way to prevent this is to warn his roomie and his co-workers to call the police but how the hell can he tell them? He already made one of his co-workers mad at him and distrust him. He'll think he's a sociopath and will hate him more! But, who cares? There must be a way to tell them without telling them physically. But then, he looks at his notepad and got an idea.</p><p>He grabs his notepad and his pencil as he starts replicating the scabbard by drawing to tell them what's going on. Despite forgetting a little bit of what it looks like, he kept trying to remember and recreate the scabbard the golden-haired duck had taken. As he tries and tries to recreate the casing, he heard a little thud and turned around to noticed the scabbard, that somehow appeared in his room. <em>Oh god... Is she breaking into houses now?!</em>, the raven-haired duck thought nervously, recognizing the scabbard. But as he looked at the window, he noticed that there's no broken hole on there.</p><p>He sighed in relief as he looked scabbard. He got up from the chair and proceeds to go near the scabbard to have a closer look. But as he tries to go the scabbard...</p><p>"Hey, Mercury! Guess who came?", the white-haired duck exclaimed.</p><p>"Seth! ... I just was looking at this... Scabbard?", M.C. saw that the scabbard disappeared. Mostly cause of his schizophrenia or something, "But it was right here..."</p><p>"Wow, guess he's much more insane than I thought."</p><p>That voice... I recognized that voice... Wait... Gyro Gearloose?!, the raven-haired duck thought to himself as he saw Dr. Gearloose, Fenton, and Glendy, in his apartment.</p><p>"Hey, M.C.!", the wacky duck waved to the schizophrenic duck.</p><p>"M.C., Mercury, Casey, whatever your name, how's your mental health going?", said the intern.</p><p>"Mental health-"</p><p>"Seth told us...", mentioned the inventor, as Seth shrugs his arms and laughs nervously.</p><p>M.C. got up and tries to apologize to Gyro about what happened, "Look, about-"</p><p>"No need, Mercury.", the inventor interrupted, "I just don't want to talk about it right now. Or ever."</p><p>"So, why are you here-?"</p><p>This time, Fenton interrupted the raven-haired duck, "Well, since you are kinda schizophrenic, we booked an appointment with a therapist. I know it's probably not your therapist, more like a random one but hey! We thought it could help you."</p><p>"Yeah! And to prepare you for your appointment, we all have decided to give you an inkblot test! I helped Gyro with the inkblots!", said the wacky duck.</p><p>The raven-haired duck looked at Gyro. "She did all of the pictures while I fixed the mistakes.", said the inventor.</p><p>"Guys, it's great that you showed sympathy towards me but I don't really need a therapist for my schizophrenia-"</p><p>"M.C., you're probs wanting therapy but you pretend that you don't want to get one.", intervened the brunette.</p><p>"No, really, I actually have-"</p><p>"Casey, just sit down. None of us give a shit if you don't want to. We just need to test you to make sure you're not an attention seeker. Got that?", said Gyro.</p><p>Mercury nodded, "Good."</p><p>The raven-haired duck sat down as the intern and the white-haired duck hold his hands, making sure he doesn't run out of the house.</p><p>"Okay, M.C., although I'm not a therapist, I will show you 5 pictures and you'll tell me what you see.", said the nerdy chicken.</p><p>The raven-haired duck nodded again as the inventor reveals the first picture.</p><p>"Bird"</p><p>Then, the inventor shows the next picture.</p><p>"Moon"</p><p>Then the next picture.</p><p>"Sky with clouds"</p><p>Then the next.</p><p>"Lightbulb"</p><p>Then the next.</p><p>"Heart"</p><p>Then the next.</p><p>"Keys"</p><p>Then the next.</p><p>"Diamonds"</p><p>
  <em>Hope y'all get the reference, wink wink.</em>
</p><p>Then, the last one-</p><p>"Hang on... I think I got the wrong one.", said the inventor, as he puts it back and looks for another inkblot picture. As the inventor looks for another inkblot picture, the raven-haired duck stared at the bookshelf for a little bit but as he looked at it more and more...</p><p>"Mercury?", the white-haired duck then noticed the raven-haired duck's shivering and nervous whimpering.</p><p>"M.C.? Are you okay? Do you need water or something?", worried Fenton.</p><p>Mercury's expression looked as if he had witnessed a mob crime or a murder. The raven-haired duck was staring at the bookshelf alright. But not in a normal way. In fact, something wasn't normal here, or anywhere right now. M.C. was stuck in that state and the only words that came out of his beak were:</p><p>"Someone is standing there..."</p><p>"What?", noticed the inventor.</p><p>"Someone, over there, is staring at me...", said the raven-haired duck in fear.</p><p>The others looked at the wall and saw nothing there.</p><p>"M.C., you're probably hallucinating.", said the intern.</p><p>"N-no! Really!", said the raven-haired duck, "Someone is standing next to Gyro..."</p><p>"Uhh... All I see is a wall...", said the brunette, "but I could add something to make you not so lonely."</p><p>"It didn't work on you with a cardboard cutout.", mentioned Fenton, letting go of M.C.'s arm, along with Seth.</p><p>The raven-haired duck got up and walked to where 'someone' would've been standing. He took a good look at 'them'. As the others were talking<em> or IDK, basically about some therapy shit</em>, the raven-haired duck noticed that 'they' ran out the door. Mercury decides to go after it, pushing the brunette and the white-haired duck out of the way. The raven-haired duck nearly bumped into the manager and followed someone to somewhere.</p><p>"Mercury?", noticed Seth Damon.</p><p>"Where is he going?", asked the intern.</p><p>"Wait! We have 5 more inkblot pictures!", shouted Glendy.</p><p>"You run off and it's off to the looney bin!", yelled the inventor, "No one ever listens to the smart one..."</p><p>"Can we go after him?", asked the brunette.</p><p>"Eh, give him 10 minutes...", said the white-haired duck.</p><hr/><p>M.C. Tristan's POV</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> <em>I will put the character's POVs if necessary. Anyways...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>One, Two, Three, Four,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should've closed the f-king door,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five, Six, Seven, Eight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is your fate today,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do run off like a coward so well.</em>
</p><p>First the nightmare I had before meeting Helga and Seth, then the person from the abandoned Money bin, and now this? I just moved in and they just randomly appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Why didn't they believe me? They were right in front of me yet they didn't see them. How could they not see them?</p><p>I had to run to town to chase after them so I can hold them down and alert the cop. If the cops want to know what did they look like:</p><p>They wore what seems to be a redshirt with stitches and a burnt hat...</p><p>Were they injured? Were they stabbed? Were they nearly burned? Or were they burned in a fire and then was nearly stabbed? Okay, that last part was stupid of me to say but could be possible.</p><p>Even if they were injured, why the hell would they break in? I mean if they were to break in, they should've broken the window or lockpick the fucking door and steal a fucking knife and murder us already.</p><p>But how would they do that without making any noise?</p><p>And wouldn't the others noticed and called the police?</p><p>And if they did lockpick the door, they would've made a squeak noise on the front door's floor. And if they make the squeaking noise, we would've noticed it! And if we noticed it, we-</p><p>** BUMP **</p><hr/><p>Normal POV (in the same town but in a different street.)</p><hr/><p>"M.C.?", shouted the light-brown duck.</p><p>"Mercury?", shouted the white-haired duck.</p><p>"Crazy person?", shouted the inventor.</p><p>"Weirdo who is weird like me but I'm much weirder 'cause I liked one of my friends who friend-zoned me?", said the brunette, before being smacked in the head by the inventor, "Ow."</p><p>"Don't even think about it.", said the inventor, before stopping, "Dammit, where could he be? I mean he could easily be lost due to the fact he's a new guy in this town."</p><p>The white-haired duck stood silent before answering, "Yeah... new in this town...", in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Ignoring the white-haired duck, "Look, wherever he is, we got to find him. It's getting a little late.</p><p>"Hmmm... If we can find M.C., we gotta think like M.C..", said the wacky duck, before realizing something, "Uhh, who here knows M.C. cuz I only met him and don't even know much of him."</p><p>"Same, we just talked a bit.", mentioned the light-brown duck.</p><p>"I clearly met him and never even get to know him better.", said the inventor.</p><p>"I know him," said the white-haired duck, "I think with all of the place he and I could've been, he must be where I think he is."</p><p>The brunette gasps, "Really?". Seth nods to her, smirking.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?", shouted Glendy, "Let's go!".</p><p>The brunette runs off, leaving her friends behind, before coming back. "Oh yeah... Show us the way, Mr. Damon!"</p><p>"Seth."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>The gang follows Seth as they search for the raven-haired duck in the city of Duckburg.</p><hr/><p>Mercury laid down for a bit as he opens his eyes from that bumping. <em>Let's hope that he didn't injure anyone from that.</em></p><p>"Ow...", a voice groaned as the raven-haired duck got up from the ground. <em>Spoke too soon.</em></p><p>Mercury looked at the pink/purple highlighted duck, on the floor, in a little pain. He curses himself out for doing such a thing to a girl, <em>curses himself more if a boy.</em> He must've been distracted by his thoughts for so long, he didn't even notice the girl in a long jacket.</p><p>"Oh my god... I am so sorry! Ar-a-are you o-ok-oka-okay?", questioned the panicking duck.</p><p>"Just a little bruise on the arm, no worries...", replied the girl with a pink/purple highlight, dusting her long jacket after being pushed a bit.</p><p>The raven-haired duck let out his hand to the girl with the highlight to help her up, <em>which is what cliche protagonists would do in a romantic series...</em></p><p>But she got up on her own and grabbed her amulet as she attempts to walk somewhere else.</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks, sir... I guess", said the girl holding her amulet- <em>I mean necklace.</em></p><p>The raven-haired duck reached her shoulder before she left for whatever reason she's going. "Wait, I kinda didn't get your name..."</p><p>"It's Lena de-... LeStrange... Lena LeStrange...", said the girl with the highlight as she tries to leave but then thinks for a bit.</p><p>"I'm... M.C. Tristan. I recently moved here and I'm concern about my new friends here and I think it may be related to the death of Scrooge McDuck and I was wondering if you might have-", said Mercury.</p><p>"Okay. I-I don't know what your t-talking about some death or something. But, did you say new friends?", asked Lena.</p><p>"Well, yeah? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No! No! It's just that... Uhh... I recently lost a best friend and now I've been waiting for the upcoming eclipse and with no one to invite... I was wondering if you could join me for that event?", said Lena, "You could invite some of your friends along with me to steal the dim- I mean getting a dime from an abandoned place or something since the old coot died."</p><p>M.C. stood silent. Again with the invitation to the abandoned place. It'll be a bad idea since that happened with Gyro Gearloose and the golden-haired duck. Plus, he didn't want to get into trouble with the cops. <em>But who gives a crap?</em> With no other options, "Well... Okay. But just this once. Just once."</p><p>"Good. Good. Just making sure.", said the girl with the highlight, "See you there, Mercury!". She leaves the raven-haired duck behind as he wondered, "How does she know my full first initial?"</p><p>"Good... Now, that newbie is fooled by our 'invitation'," said 'Lena', in a different tone of voice, "He'll lead us to the dime and put Duckburg under my control! Then, the world! Then I'm so getting my body back."</p><p>The blue-dyed haired duck was holding his phone, reading the text from his boss, "Bring snacks for the special surprise. - M.B.". Groaning, he wished that he would reply to him in a very harsh way and give his boss the middle finger. But that would've resulted in him getting fired and he really needed this job since his last job ended up being destroyed for some reason. Christopher had no choice but to agree with his boss to make it to the 'surprise'. Wishing that he would've found another job, hoping that when he gets a raise, he'll use that to move away and find a better one in a different town. Hoping that he'll work as an actual businessduck and earn a lot of money to please his father.</p><p><em>I mean his father has a company in England but prefers staying there to continue the business.</em> The blue-dyed-haired duck did promise his dad he will be successful in America and find love, but he is not sure about the cons of America, <em>not to mention the amount of Karens.</em> However, the businessduck is willing to make his father proud of him and his boss pleased and stop pestering him to be more 'cooler' and less boring.</p><p><em>But what the hell,</em> he'll just make the most of it and try to get everything under control. He took a breath and looked serious.</p><p>As he walks to the car, he saw M.C. standing by one of the trashcans. The blue-dyed-haired duck was going to walk up to him and ask him why he's out this late and why. Mercury looked at him but not actually at him. "M.C.?"</p><p>The raven-haired duck looked shocked and jaywalks, <em>or jayruns,</em> towards him and nearly jumped on the blue-dyed-haired duck.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, M.C.! What were you thinking?! You could've injured each other!", scolded Christopher.</p><p>"I- 'm- I'm so- so- sorry! I was ch- ch- chasing after someone and- and-", Mercury tries to explain himself before Christopher interrupts him.</p><p>"You don't have to explain it to me. I can't deal with this shit right now. I already have something to be pissed about and you decided to jump on me like if I did something wrong...", explained the businessduck, "And besides, I actually wanted to be jumped on because my son-of-a-bitch boss wanted me to come to a fucking surprise where..."</p><p>As the businessduck ranted, the raven-haired duck looked at the mysterious person as they eventually disappear from his eyesight. The raven-haired duck sighed and then groans in disappointment, before looking at the blue-dyed-haired duck.</p><p>"... And I was wondering if you could come to my workplace 'morrow?", questioned Christopher.</p><p>"Uhh... Sure?", answered M.C.</p><p>"Good! I'll meet you there tomorrow.", said the blue-dyed-haired duck.</p><p>"FINALLY, WE'VE CAUGHT UP TO YOU!" shouted a voice, which is revealed to be the inventor with the two males and one female.</p><p>"Look, Dr. Gearloose. I'm so sor-", the raven-haired duck tried to apologize.</p><p>"We got no time for this... We'll try again tomorrow.", said Gyro.</p><p>"It's great helping you, Mercury!", said the light brown duck.</p><p>"I'll make more inkblots for you! Honest!", promised the brunette.</p><p>The rest walked back to their homes as Seth stayed with M.C., for a bit.</p><p>"So, you met a teen girl with a necklace and she invited you to an event?", asked the white-haired duck as the two walks themselves back to their apartment.</p><p>"Yeah.", answered the raven-haired duck, "And I noticed that she has a necklace, a strange one. I'm guessing it's a family heirloom or something."</p><p>"She seems interesting. I wonder if she's into weird stuff like Glendy," said Seth.</p><p>"Well, we don't know much of her yet so I guess we should invite her in return and maybe we'll get everyone else to know each other and even invite her...", groaned the raven-haired on the last part.</p><p>"So, if we did ended up knowing each other, will we tell each our fears and our past?", questioned Seth.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah. Why?", this time, M.C. questioned.</p><p>Seth didn't know how to answer the question he asked, knowing that his past is not worth telling due to... <em>obvious reasons</em>. Besides, one of them caused his father to kicked him out and disowned him. So, the only answer would have to be...</p><p>"No reason!"</p><p>Confused, M.C. just shrugged it off and just think it's a valid answer. "Okay...?"</p><p>So, the two polar opposites made it back to the apartment. Seth opens the door for him and walked with him inside.</p><p>Meanwhile, M.C. couldn't help but think who would that person be, let alone a random person. Even so, how did they suddenly disappeared out of his eyesight and why didn't Christopher see them? Is he the only one seeing things or is it because of his schizophrenia? The answer would have to be...</p><p>Only time will tell.</p><hr/><p>"So, why did you come to M.C.'s house again?", the brunette asked as she brushes her hair with her fluffy brush while calling Gyro.</p><p>Although it didn't belong to her since it belongs to one of the residents in the apartment where she stayed... <em>On the roof... Anyways...</em></p><p>"As I said before," said the inventor, "We're just testing him to help him gain the confidence to talk to his therapist and not run away from his problem and lie to them. The inkblot test was just the beginning. Then it's writing a script for him to read from."</p><p>"Ohhh, okay! But, I just need to tell you this."</p><p>"And what could that be, Vasquack?"</p><p>"You know what happened yesterday?", asked the brunette, putting her brush away.</p><p>"Yes? Why?"</p><p>"You were angry at him for stepping foot to the abandoned bin we should never ever talk about, but you are eager to give him therapy. Didn't you-"</p><p>"Vasquack, I was angry and only told him that so he'll get away from that building. But the not trusting part is a little true. I can't trust him bringing up the past about... My previous boss...", said the inventor, "He'll wind up getting himself getting into trouble or worse arrested..."</p><p>"I get you're a little angry at him but don't you think you might take this not-trusting a little too far if not treated?"</p><p>Gyro didn't answer.</p><p>"Maybe we should try to... Give M.C. another chance to introduce himself a little more and maybe... Not bring up the cops to.", said the brunette, walking to her bed.</p><p>"... Very well."</p><p>The brunette duck hangs him up and puts her phone away as she opens her cabinet where photos of her friends, crushes, and what appears to be herself but in different outfits. The brunette put up a sticky note saying "Awaiting Photo" before closing the cabinet.</p><hr/><p>M.C. tossed and turned as he struggles to go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that kid who he chased after. He didn't know what was the reason why they broke into his apartment room and disappeared from eyesight. The raven-haired duck still has the note he got from the officer but is too afraid to even read it.</p><p>Despite that, he's willing to read the letter, but on one condition. If he finds more info on Scrooge McDuck, he'll read the letter. But for now, he'll have to wait.</p><p>The raven-haired duck slowly closes his eyes, drifting to dreamland...</p><hr/><p>M.C. wakes up in a wasteland, where all plane parts are scattered all over the place. The raven-haired duck was petrified from the look of the peak. <em>H-how t-the- What the fuck just happened here</em>, he thought.</p><p>He slowly walked through the parts of the plane, avoided the window shards, stood away from fire, and... Blood...</p><p><em>Why was there blood?</em>, Mercury thought. <em>This dreamland is turning into a nightmare land.</em></p><p>Mercury backed up from the blood, only to step on a huge amount of blood.</p><p>"Aah! Ew! Ew! Gross! Gross!" squealed Mercury, trying to scrape the fluid off of him. Panting, the raven-haired duck continues to walk through the place, slowly showing more blood and blood.</p><p>Then, he bumped into something, falling to the ground. Getting up, he saw what looks to be what's left of the plane. He searched for an entrance to find any survivors, but... There were none.</p><p>Only, bodies inside. There were 2 adults, a pilot and a woman, and 3 kids, two boys and a girl. They were all dead. They were shot in the head and/or heart and stabbed.</p><p>Mercury felt the urge to vomit and scream so loud-</p><p>**BANG**</p><p>"What was that?!", M.C. heard a gunshot from a distance.</p><p>He ran outside and find the same boy in blue clothing, dead with a katana on his back and scars all over him.</p><p>"Oh... Oh... My... OH MY GOD. DID SOMEONE MURDER A FUCKING CHILD?!"</p><p>Frozen in shock, the raven-haired duck doesn't know what to say or do. But he did have just one question: WHO MURDERED THEM?!</p><p>Shaking and in tears, Mercury starts wanting to wake up from this bad dream, even trying to wake up.</p><p>Suddenly, a shadow stood up towards Mercury with a weapon by his side.</p><p>
  <em>I don't trust nobody and nobody trust me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm still hoping to wake up from this bad dream,</em>
</p><p>"Wake up, Mercury! Wake up! Or try running away!"</p><p>
  <em>I don't trust nobody and nobody trust me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm still hoping to wake up from this bad dream,</em>
</p><p>Mercury tries slapping himself, pulling his hair, pinching himself, and hitting himself but it's no use.</p><p>
  <em>I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm still hoping to wake up from this bad dream,</em>
</p><p>As he tries to wake himself up, he heard a footstep, making him turn around.</p><p>Frightened, he saw a Scottish duck, raising his ax towards the raven-haired duck.</p><p>Mercury tries to crawl away but...</p><p>It seems that he can't move<em>, like at all!</em></p><p>
  <em>I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be the actor starring in your bad dream!</em>
</p><p>The Scottish duck swung his ax towards the raven-haired duck, thus the only sound you can hear is Mercury screaming and a Scottish man laughing...</p><hr/><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"Huh? Aah!", the white-haired duck woke up and fell to the floor, "W-what? What's with the screaming? Thankfully, you woke me up from a- Minor bad dream..."</p><p>The raven-haired duck was cuddling himself and couldn't stop himself from sobbing so hard.</p><p>"Don't worry, M.C. It's just a dream. Calm down. It'll get through this together.", Seth tries to comfort his roommate by hugging him but it is useless.</p><p>M.C. continues to cry, laying down on his roomie's lap.</p><p>Though so horrifying, Mercury doesn't know who were those people in his nightmare are.</p><p>But the nightmare's only just the beginning...</p><hr/><p>Glendy was packing her stuff in her backpack for her daily walk and roof watching. She opens the roof door, heads down to the city, and starts walking.</p><p>The brunette usually takes her kitty mask, puts it on, and never spoke a word. She thought it would set a vibe for... <em>Something... Anyways.</em></p><p>The girl with brown hair skips her way into town, in a positive mood, hoping to gather more inspiration and photos. Her phone begins to ring in her backpack. She took it out and answer.</p><p>"Hey, Seth! (...) Come over so we can get to know more of each other? Sure! I'm just heading to your place right now as we speak."</p><p>Glendy hangs up and stopped at one of the streetlights and hums to herself as she waits for the light to turn green. And it did. The brunette runs by and was about to take a picture.</p><p>**BUMP**</p><p>The weird girl falls to the ground, dropping her phone right next to her, before grabbing it and getting up. "Oh, sorry! I'm Glendy Vasquack. I'm on my way to a friend's house and I always take a good picture of some stuff."</p><p>"N-no worries. It was my fault anyway.", the duck with the pink/purple highlight. Unlike yesterday where she met M.C., Lena looked tired and scared. "I'm Lena LeStrange. I'm not supposed to talk with you right now. My aunt is making- I mean... wants me to be home by 3-"</p><p>"Hey hey! It's okay! It happens a lot.", said the brunette, skipping to the left, "Unless if there's a cute or hot boy coming to town. But bumping into someone like you could mean- Hey, wait a minute!"</p><p>"I should take you to Seth's. He's offering us to know more about each and every one of us!", offered Glendy, "You should totally meet the others there! They're super nice! While Gyro is nice and aloofly."</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks but no thanks. I would love to but my aunt told me not to talk to strangers since-"</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a loner. I'm no stranger. I'm your soon-to-be BFF forever!", interrupted the brunette, cheering at the word "BFF forever".</p><p>That last sentence alerted Lena, <em>Oh crap. Do I really have to go through this again?</em>. The girl with the highlight wanted to refuse the offer due to the fact she recently lost her friend to an accident and didn't want to lose another one.</p><p>"Glendy, to be honest, I-", all of a sudden, Lena's mood changed, "I would LOVE TO! Why don't WE walk TOGETHER as BFF FOR- WHATEVER?!"</p><p>"That is the best idea BFFs could do! I'll be right back! I need to buy something for our new friendship!", cheered the brunette before running to a shop near her.</p><p>As the brunette left, the shadow changed to a familiar figure, making the girl with the highlight fall to the ground.</p><p>"Let. Me. GO!", screamed the girl with the highlight.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were here.", said the female shadow.</p><p>"I won't let you do this! I already lost my friends and I can't lose another one."</p><p>"Yeah, uh-huh. Except she's dumb enough to believe that I'm you and that I wanted to be her friend so she can help us find that dime and get my body back and unleash my powers and destroy everything Scrooge loved, except he won't be here to witness!", the shadowed sorceress laughed evilly before returning to Lena's body.</p><p>"Hey, new BFF!", the brunette returns from the shop and gives the mysterious gal a friendship necklace, "I got you that as a gift for our new relationship together!"</p><p>"Gee, thanks... new BFF?", said 'Lena', nearly gagging at the word "BFF", but put up a straight face, "Can't wait for a fresh... new... start..."</p><p>The weird duck holds Lena's hand and walks with her, on their way to Kiselle Roo Apartment, the apartment where Mercury and Seth live together as roomies. <em>Roommates? Bedfellows? Well, you get the idea.</em></p><p>"Let's make sure this fresh new start becomes your fresh new end soon..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>